Protectos From The Shadows
by chabeliss16
Summary: Maka always has the feeling someone is watching her when she kills of a pre-kishin. But this one time she feels the sensation very close and very familiar, but doesn't know who it is, and almost catches them. But will she ever find this familiar feeling. Sorry not great for summaries had it in mind for a while but just kept forgetting to write my first fanfic ever! YAY! PLease read


**MAKA P.O.V.**

When I finished killing that pre-kishin, I had a feeling that someone was staring at me. That was just something I always felt whenever i finished killing a pre-kishin soul. But when I tried to see or sense any souls near me i never find anything, so I just ignore this feeling. It seems that I was distracted again because Soul smacked me in the forehead...

"Hey! What the hell!"

"what...you still have those strange feelings?'

"Yes but i just ignore them"

"Alright, It's too late to cook something at home, Wanna just eat somewhere out?"

I nodded and we both headed to Soul's bike. We don't use helmets; Soul says were too cool for it. But I still made him buy some for us after a couple MAKA-CHOPS here and there I won. We headed for a nearby diner. I wasn't that hungry i got a salad with fries and some soda, while Soul got a big steak that was still pink inside with fries and some Dr. Pepper. We ate for a while then I deiced to break the silence.

"Hey how many souls have we collected so far?"

"Hmm...well we just collected our 12th soul today... So... 12..." he let out a sigh when he fished the sentence. It's been a moth since Asura's death, and we continued our main goal; make Soul a Death Scythe.

"Don't worry Soul" I gave him a reassuring smile "I will make you into the coolest and power death scythe. Okay?"

He gave me his famous smirk "yeah I know and I'm not worried because I trust you"

"Thanks... Ready to leave"

Soul nodded he paid quickly so I wouldn't be able to pay. I never got to pay for our meals when we eat out. Dam him. Then we decided to head for our apartment.

We got to the 10 story building. It was alright where we lived a nice small 2-bedroom apartments, it was all the same room for the first 5 stories. Then the stories that are 6-9 are all 3-5 bedroom whole-story apartment _(A/N: Like in the movie Taken where the girl goes to Paris to the apartment and its the whole floor yeah that's what i mean hopefully you guys understood...) _the top floor which is the 10 floor was a Penthouse and the richest people own penthouses. When we got there a nice car and another motorcycle just parked in the same parking lot the apartments owns. We headed for the door and the two… teens followed us. We all headed for the same elevator, Soul clicked on the button with the number 5 on it. The two teens looked at each other then the girl with the pink hair that was put up into a high half-ponytail clicked the button with the number...10? _**'OMG those teens live in the penthouse!'**_I was shocked maybe that explains the nice rides they rode. The elevator always take forever to move, so I decided to be brave and get to know the two teens. I turned my body to face them, because the elevator was about 6X6 feet wide, I gave my friendly smile at the pink-haired girl, which she returned back. I held out my hand and said

"Hello, I'm Maka Albran" she quickly glanced at the dark blue-haired boy than she looked back at me, smiled, took my hand and said

"Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu"

I glanced at Soul signaling for him to introduce himself to her. He was next me smiled held his hand out and said

"Hey, I'm Soul. Soul Eater" She did the same again, but glanced at the boy again longer, I'm guessing to do the same thing.

"Hey," she took his hand" I'm Hinamori Amu" The boy stood next to her held out his hand to me and said

"Hey, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I took it and introduced myself. I knew they were from Japan, because of their names. So i took the chance of him introducing himself to soul, to look at both of their souls. They were simple souls, human souls neither meister nor weapon in them. Eh, i guess they could be good friends someday. I looked at the screen to check what floor we were in...Barely in floor 2...damm elevator. Amu then started talking.

"So… what school are you both entering. Since summer is ending"

I responded "we are going to start high school in DWMA...but if deciding to enter there you must have special skills..."

She looked at me confused and was about to reply when Ikuto spoke up

"We know what kind of skills you are talking about; we were wondering if you could take us to that school to enroll in that school."

"Are you sure you know what kind of school that is?" I asked tilting my head a bit.

"Yes, Please Maka we could like to enroll in that school, if you would show us the way there." Amu said her honey-colored eyes sparkling with hope. Then I said alright. We decided to meet near our vehicles tomorrow at 12:30, we agreed and went off in our apartment us saying our byes and left the elevator. Finally SLEEP!

**AMU P.O.V.**

Once Maka and soul left, me and Ikuto let out a long sigh.

"Are you sure that was a right thing to do?" I asked

"Yeah at least I hope we did"

"Yeah this will be a good thing, did you see her or her partners soul, because I didn't"

Ikuto shook his head bit. Oh well hopefully she will think of us as friends only and not anything suspicious. When the elevator stopped and opened, we headed inside I went in headed for my room and took a shower in the bathroom that was inside my room. Put my PJs on and headed to sleep. "Well," I whispered quietly to my silent room "I just hope everything goes well tomorrow." Yes tomorrow will be an interesting one. I just hope it wont be to awkward. Wait…NO! This means I actually have to wake up early tomorrow so that I can clean the penthouse and get ready and everything. This is so not me. No, I'm cool and spicy not a maid. Ugh, oh well this is for tomorrow…

So how was my First fanfic so far...I've had this in mind for a while but couldn't put it in words... now its there in words haha well let me know how i did so far. As long as you explain my mistakes or help out with new ideas or just comments . Review, Follow Favorite until next time XD


End file.
